The pokeball
by Tainted-Oddity
Summary: Short one-shot. Pokéballs... no one is exactly sure of how they work, and some pokemon mysteriously despise being in them. Could they know something about them that trainers don't?


The world of Pokemon is filled with unresolved mysteries. While most of us wish to uncover these enigmas -some people to the point of devoting their lives to this purpose-, some things are better left off untold and untouched...

I look very knowledgable about the subject, don't I?  
_Why, yes I am!_ And I have a little story, a true one that is, to tell you and show you what I mean.

This is the story of a young boy named Adrian. He was from Celadon City; the infamous gambling city. He came from a rich family, but that's not important. What is important here is that he eventually went on a pokemon jurney, just like most kids of his age. He loved pokemons, especially electric-type ones. In fact, he was on the hunt for every last one of them and would spend every penny he earned onto pokeballs.

One day, Adrian was travelling through Viridian Forest, the large maze of green heaven. He had caught many pokemons already and wasn't even halfway trough the forest. He caught a caterpie, then a kakuna, a metapod, a weedle, and finally a pidgey before realising he had run out of pokeballs. Suddently, a pikachu attacked him! He was so angry that he had used his very last pokeball in the last battle and wished he had bought more before entering the forest. That pretty little pikachu... with its soft yellow and brown fur, its shiny onyx eyes, and its red cheeks gleaming with health and electricity; that was one of the very few pokemons he still lacked in his electric collection, and he wanted it so bad!

He sent his faithful golduck to fight the wild pikachu, but the wild pokemon was strong... so strong... too strong!  
He grabbed his bag and opened it, searching for a potion. He knew he had one in there somewhere: he never ventured out in the wild without those. Suddently he stopped. His eyes widened. Right there in his bag was one last pokeball. He couldn't believe it! He would have sworn he bought 10 and used every last one of them in previous battles. He even remembered looking through the items in his bag after catching pidgey to see if he still had some hidden, but had found nothing. Happy, he grabbed it and threw it at the wild pikachu.

_Wobble,_  
_Wobble,_  
_Wobble,_  
_Click!_

The pikachu was caught!  
Adrian ran to the pokeball, smiling and laughing, picked it up and hugged it.  
...but then, the pokeball opened on its own and pikachu came out. Adrian fell on his back, startled. The pikachu looked at him with a sad look on its face. Adrian became worried.

_"Are you sad because I caught you? Would you want your freedom back_?" He asked his newly captured pokemon.

Pikachu shook its head.

_"Then what is wrong? You do not want to be in a pokeball?"_

Pikachu nodded. Adrian smiled.

_"You must for now. You're weak from the fight, I can't let you out here yet, it's too dangerous. However I promise I'll let you out as soon as we're out of Viridian Forest! Okay?"_

Pikachu shivered and started panicking. It really did not like to be trapped in that pokeball. Adrian had no choice, and he let it sit on his head until they were out.

A few days went by, and pikachu still refused to enter its pokeball even once. It did not only dislike being in it, it was genuinely scared if it, short and simple. Whenever the poor pikachu saw it, it would shake and look scared and worried. This puzzeled Adrian quite a bit, for the pokeball seemed quite normal. He came to the conclusion that every pokemon had its own fears or phobias and this pikachu just happened to be scared of tightly enclosed spaces.

One day, the young trainer had a hard pokemon battle against another youngster, which left his pikachu badly hurt. To protect it from further harm, he called it back to its pokeball, after all, it had fainted and couldn't protest, didn't it? He rushed to the pokemon center to get it healed along with all his other pokemons. Knowing that pikachu despised its pokeball, he wanted to let it out as soon as he walked out of the pokecenter.  
He called it out... but pikachu did not come out, and the pokeball fell lifelessly on the floor in a loud _thud_. He waited a few seconds then picked it up. He tried calling it out again, but still with the same results.

As he was about to pick it up again to bring it back to the pokecenter, the pokeball started moving on its own. It turned around to face the young trainer, and two menacing eyes opened on the red top part of the pokeball. Although it had no mouth, it looked like it was smiling; it was the widest, darkest evil grin one could ever think of.

As for what happened to the Pikachu?  
_Let me tell you that it tasted deliciously sweet..._

* * *

_Voltorb: "It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy." _  
_-Pokedex, Sapphire version._

Yes, if you are wondering, it is voltorb who's telling the story.


End file.
